


closeness

by itenixol



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Fluff, Inspired by a Bestay’s Artwork, Kiyotaka Calls Makoto his Friend But he Loves Him, M/M, OUGHGHHHFHFJKDJ/POS, Sleeping (at the end), Stimming, compliments, they swap clothes, they’re in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28111326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itenixol/pseuds/itenixol
Summary: Kiyotaka has been fascinated by Makoto’s jacket for a while.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 9
Kudos: 72





	closeness

**Author's Note:**

> OK REALLY QUICK: this was inspired by one of my bestays’ artwork! i love his art so much and i wanted to write something about it! 
> 
> also, makoto stutters a few times and that’s because he can’t help it. he also stims

Outside, the sun had already set. The sky was a dark shade of blue and the clock that sat on Taka’s bedside table read _6:23 PM_ , around an hour and a half after he invited Makoto into his room.

The two of them had planned to study together, and they _had_ studied for a whole hour, but now they sat on Kiyotaka’s bed telling each other random stories about themselves. 

Taka listened as Makoto told him about the time he and his sister, Komaru, went ice-skating and they’d both fallen down on the ice and swore to never go again after that. The prefect chuckled loudly and loosened his posture, relaxed.

Makoto was laying on the bed, his head resting in Kiyotaka’s lap and his hands folded gently atop his stomach. Taka assumed this kind of contact was normal in friendships and nervously asked if he could play with the boy’s hair.

His giggle made Taka’s heart skip a beat. “Sure,” Makoto smiled. “I don’t mind at all.”

While the moral compass threads his hands through Naegi’s hair slowly, he was asked a question by said boy. “Do you have any more stories you wanna share?” Makoto asked, looking up at his face. 

At that, Taka hummed to himself. He couldn’t think of any particularly interesting story besides the few he’d already told (which hadn’t been much). He supposed his life wasn’t that exciting.

Though, he remembered a brief moment from his middle school that would _probably_ make Makoto laugh—or at least giggle. His heart felt heavy at the thought.

“Ah, well,” he began. “In eighth grade, I had enough money to buy an extra uniform! I already had one, but I figured an extra one would do good!” 

He made an excited sort of gesture with his free hand. “But when I bought it, I didn’t realize it was too big until school was over and I went home. I looked in the mirror and saw that the sleeves went down to my knuckles!”

Makoto pressed his lips together and held back a laugh, failing as his cheeks puffed out to show how bad he was at it. It was more of a gasp. “How didn’t you realize during school?” he asked with a wide grin on his face.

He was genuinely _interested_ in Kiyotaka’s stories. It wasn’t something the prefect was used to. It made him really happy, though.

Kiyotaka shrugged and cupped his chin with his free hand. “I just thought it would fit better throughout the day. I checked the tag when I got home and it was two sizes too big!” he chuckled.

“My father told me to wash and dry it so it’d shrink, and it worked, thankfully. But I still can’t believe I didn’t realize earlier…” he sighed, then looked down at the boy resting in his lap. He tried to mask how giddy he was feeling just being this close with Makoto.

But he wasn’t good at hiding his feelings. At least, not when he wanted to. 

The lucky student giggled, covering his mouth partially with his right hand to suppress the sound. He calmed down just a few seconds after and leaned into Taka’s touch.

“I really like your stories, Taka,” he commented. Kiyotaka’s hands twitched for a moment but continued to brush through Makoto’s long hair. “They're all nice to listen to. Y-Your voice gets a lot softer when you aren’t so tense all the time, did you know that?”

He didn’t know that. Taka flinched back in surprise and tried to form a proper response. 

“Really?” was all he could muster. Makoto nodded quickly and sat up, most likely not noticing Taka’s slight frown as his hand untangled from his soft locks, and looked up at him. 

“Yeah! It’s really, ah, calming to listen to,” he muttered near the end. “B-But I like it a lot! Not to say I don’t like your voice when we’re studying or in class, of course, because I like your voice in general, but I d-didn’t even notice it was softer until just now.”

Kiyotaka straightened his shoulders and looked away from the boy in front of him and instead focusing on the wall. He wasn’t sure what to do with his hands so he simply fiddled with the fabric of his pants. He chuckled nervously.

“Oh.” he got out at first. As he was trying to find his words, he looked back at Makoto and immediately saw that he was closer than he was before, but not in front of him. Instead, he sat next to him at an angle so he could still see Taka without having to lean forwards. 

The moral compass furrowed his eyebrows and continued hastily. “I mean—thank you, Makoto! That means very much to me,” he thanked honestly. “I don’t think anybody has ever complimented me in such a way before…”

Makoto’s lips tugged up to a smile and Taka felt like his face was red. He couldn’t be entirely sure, but he felt like it was; or at least that it was warm. How could Makoto just _smile_ and make him feel like this?

  
“I’m glad I told you, then,” the luckster said. “Because you wouldn’t ever have known otherwise!” he giggled.

Kiyotaka’s heart was seriously starting to pick up its pace. He let out a quick _‘yeah’_ and placed his hand above his heart. He took a breath, then sighed through his nose and decided he was okay again. Makoto had a strange impact on him, but it wasn’t a bad one.

When he looked back at Naegi, the boy was playing with the sleeves of his jacket, seemingly finding comfort in doing so. Ishimaru watched him do so, fascinated by his jacket. 

Actually, he’d been fascinated by the boy’s jacket since they first met. It was strangely made—with removable sleeves and a questionable color palette but yet, somehow, it was intriguing to him (most likely) because he’d never seen a jacket with _removable sleeves_. It also looked really comfortable but he wouldn’t admit that to himself, even in his head.

Makoto was a strange individual in general, but Taka didn’t mean it in a bad way. Now that he thought about it, a lot of the things he says could be interpreted as mean. He pushed that thought out of his head for the time being.

Though, it couldn’t have been better timing, because Makoto suddenly stopped and looked up at Kiyotaka. He raised an eyebrow and asked, “Are you okay?”

Confused by why he’d ask such a question, Kiyotaka nodded. “Yes, I was just looking at your sleeves.”

  
“Oh,” the other said simply. Taka could tell he wanted to say something but didn’t press him, instead trailing his eyesight up to his hood. He really wanted to see what Makoto looked like with it on.

Suddenly, Makoto startled him by unzipping the jacket and sliding it off, which was something the prefect had never seen him do before. As far as he knew, Naegi loved his jacket, so why would he take it off? He looked at the lucky student curiously.

“What are you—”

“Here,” Makoto cut him off by holding it out to him. All he wore now was a black tee shirt. Kiyotaka glanced down at the discarded jacket in his hands, then back up at him. He was confused.  
  
“What is this for?” he asked slowly. Makoto pulled back his jacket hesitantly, thinking for the right words. 

“I th-thought you wanted to wear my hoodie, so I wanted to give it to you!” he answered truthfully. Kiyotaka felt his face heat up. “But, I might have misinterpreted it…”

Taka struggled to speak at first. “Ah, um, no,” he stopped to calm down, thinking before he spoke. “I’d… like to wear your jacket. If it’s okay with you, Makoto.” 

The luckster smiled and shoved his jacket towards Taka, who took it in his arms and was surprised at how soft it was. He pictured it to be soft, but wow. Fabric worked weird. 

Looking at it, he assumed it would be at least a little too small for him. He began to worry mentally that he’d tear it if he put it on, so he voiced his complaints and tried to give it back. 

“I’m afraid to ruin it,” he spoke. “I don’t want to stretch it out or anything like that!”

Makoto snickered and leaned back from Taka’s offer. “You won’t ruin it, Taka, I’m sure of it!” he reassured. “If it gets stretched out, I won’t mind it. I like big clothes, anyway.”

With that, Taka felt his mind lay back just enough for him to stop worrying too much. Still, he felt a piece of his mind nag him to be extra careful as he brought the jacket close to him and set it down in his lap. He wanted to unbutton his uniform top so it would fit better; plus he was worried the epaulettes would snag the jacket and _actually_ rip it.

He unbuttoned his top very quickly—a habit he had grown used to after wearing it for some time. Kiyotaka slipped it off his shoulders and down behind him on the bed. Now, all he wore was a plain white dress shirt on top.

The moral compass picked up the jacket and stared at it anxiously. 

Makoto scooted closer to him, distancing himself from Taka’s side and instead trying to make his way somewhat in front of the other. “I think you’re the first person I’ve ever met who’s been nervous to try on a hoodie,” he joked. Taka grinned.

“I’m sorry, I’ve just never done this before,” he bit his lip. “I haven’t been that close to anybody where I’ve been able to wear their clothing!”

“That’s okay,” Naegi assured. “I’m glad I’m able to share this experience with you, then!”

Something about his voice when he said that made the moral compass’s mind go blank. Makoto was so kind to him. Kiyotaka felt grateful to have a friend like him.

With shaking fingers, Ishimaru slid on the sleeves of the jacket and tried to ignore how nice it felt to be wearing it. He adjusted the hood and pulled down the sleeves so it’d fit better. 

He was right; the jacket was a bit too small for him but he wouldn’t tear anything. He bent his arm a few times to test out the feeling and was thankful it didn’t bunch up anywhere. It was a very comfortable jacket!

Taka looked over at Makoto with a wide smile. “Look, Makoto! It’s not too small!”

The boy in front of him looked flustered, his palms resting on his cheeks as if to feel how warm they were. Taka noticed that his leg started bouncing on the bed. 

“I-Is it comfortable?” Makoto asked, removing his hands from his cheeks and instead fidgeting with them. “I hope it doesn’t strain you…”  
  
Kiyotaka shook his head excitedly. “It is very soft! I can see why you wear this all the time now,” he admitted mostly to himself. He felt bad for constantly telling him that it violated the school rules.

Makoto giggled at the statement, his face seeming to convey an array of emotions. It looked like he was holding back saying something again.

Oh! Taka assumed he wanted something in return and he scrambled to grab his own uniform top from behind him. He shoved it towards the flustered boy.

“You can wear mine if you’d like!” he exclaimed. “I have many other spares, so don’t worry if something happens to it!”

It seemed like he startled Makoto. The luckster fumbled over his words and he had to stretch out his legs so that they’d kick at the bed violently. Kiyotaka asked if he was okay.

“Ah, y-yes! I’m very happy,” he exclaimed, unable to control his actions as he continued to kick at the bed. “This happens when, ah, I get happy!”

“Oh,” Taka said. He understood. Sometimes, when he got happy or frustrated, he would shake his fists back and forth. He smiled and set his uniform top in front of the boy.

While Makoto calmed down and gradually began to button up the top, Kiyotaka focused on the jacket he was wearing. It was a very new experience for him so he wasn’t entirely sure how to act. All he knew, though, was that he really liked wearing the lucky student’s jacket. It made him feel (strangely) safe.

Makoto was so sweet, he made Kiyotaka’s heart feel like it was working overtime. He wasn’t sure that was a good thing.

“Ta-da!” he heard Naegi exclaim. He pulled his focus away from himself and up at Makoto. He felt his ears get hot and instinctively straightened his posture again.

His uniform top was big on Makoto, which was to be expected, but still, he didn’t know Makoto would look so… cute, if that was the word. It made Taka embarrassed that he just thought that to himself.

The sleeves went down to the middle of his palms and the shoulders were too broad for him. The prefect felt himself resisting the strong urge to speak his thoughts into existence.

Makoto twisted his arms so he could see the buttons that lined down the sleeves. “How do I look?” he asked, then followed up with, “I l-look like the Ultimate Moral Compass, don’t I?” and grinned teasingly.

Taka brought his fist up to rest beneath his chin. “You look very nice! I think you’d fit being on the Public Morals Committee,” he said genuinely.

Naegi laughed and felt the medal that hung from his breast pocket. He seemed as intrigued about Taka’s uniform as Taka felt about his jacket. The situation made the dark-haired boy’s cheeks grow warm. 

If friends did this, he’d like to do it more often. He felt so at home in Makoto’s jacket and it felt like butterflies were swarming around in his stomach. Not only that, but seeing his friend in his uniform made him feel special, in a way. It made him unusually happy that Makoto of all people was wearing his uniform.

Kiyotaka couldn’t stop smiling. He felt so giddy in the moment that he leaned over and wrapped his arms around his friend and fell backwards onto the bed. His head landed on his pillow and he felt himself begin to chuckle to himself for no particular reason.

“Taka?” Makoto lifted up his head off the taller boy’s chest and peered up at him with red cheeks. 

Ishimaru apologized. “I’m very happy right now, Makoto!” he closed his eyes and loosened his grip on Makoto. “I feel like crying with joy!”

The boy on top of him chuckled and wrapped his arms around him, adjusting himself so that they laid side-by-side, facing each other. They still had their arms wrapped around each other. 

“You’re so sweet, Taka,” he heard Makoto compliment him but kept his eyes closed. He was so happy to have a friend like Makoto.

He felt Makoto curl up closer to him so that his face was hidden in Taka’s chest. “And you’re v-very cute.”

The taller boy’s eyes shot open and he tilted his chin downwards to look at Makoto but could only see the top of his head. He could tell he was embarrassed after saying that, though, because his arms had tightened around him.

“You’re very cute, too, Makoto,” Taka managed to say back. “I’m… very happy to have you in my life. I’m happy to be so close with you!” 

He felt the lucky student giggle into his chest. Kiyotaka moved his left arm from Makoto’s waist to his hair, where he started to play with it again. Maybe they could stay like this forever.

They stayed like that for a while, the clock on Kiyotaka’s bedside table continuing to tick as Taka felt more and more tired, the previous hours of studying finally catching up to him.

He wasn’t sure if Makoto was still awake. But even if he was, it didn’t matter. Kiyotaka rested his chin atop the other’s head.

“Thank you, Makoto.” he whispered, not expecting the boy to respond. He didn’t. Taka grinned to himself before yawning, wrapping his legs around his friend’s own and closing his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading :D i love naeishi SMMMM ITS MT BIGGEST COMFORT SHIP


End file.
